


Promise

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [37]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, please let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “Promise me you’ll come back.”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 49





	Promise

They're cuddling together on Janus's bed when Roman feels Thomas call out for him. He groans quietly and buries his face into Janus's neck. Janus chuckles and pushes Roman back again, brushing hair out of his face.

"I don't want to go out there right now," Roman half mumbles, half whines.

"I know, love," Janus says as he cups Roman's jaw. "But he needs you right now."

Roman looks away and frowns. Janus sits up and properly cups Roman's face, tilting his head to look him in the eyes. He smiles and softly kisses Roman just for a second.

"Go be a hero, Roman."

Roman does his best to hide his smile but he can't help it. His cheeks turn pink and he nods. "Alright, alright."

As Roman stands and prepares to sink out, Janus speaks again.

"Promise me you'll come back?"

Roman holds his pinky up as he sinks out. "I promise."


End file.
